Dans un manoir vide
by Isil
Summary: Théodore Nott passe le temps comme il peut quand il est chez lui. POV. R&R, siouplait?


Titre: Dans un manoir vide  
Auteur: Isil   
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Personnage: Théodore Nott  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Je l'adopte, s'il veut! Rowling en aura un de moins à nourrir, ça devrait l'intéresser, non? Hm… Bon, par contre, ses frérots sont à moi, je doute qu'ils existent dans les bouquins.

-----

Théodore passe le temps comme il peut. Il compte les jours qui séparent chaque conversation qu'il a avec son père, il compte les battements de la pendule, les grincements de parquet et les soupirs d'Hector quand ils n'ont d'autre choix que de partager leur repas.

Hector est l'exemple même du frère inutile, stupide et méchant. Certains arrachent les ailes des mouches quand ils s'ennuient, Hector, lui, préférait venir harceler ses petits frères. Théodore a mis quelques années à comprendre que cet idiot se laissait très facilement berner. Depuis que sa victime a décidé de répliquer, il a trouvé d'autres occupations.

Théodore plaindrait presque les mouches.

Mais Hector n'est pas le pire, loin de là. Il est trop stupide pour être vraiment dangereux. Les jumeaux, eux, c'est une autre affaire… Au concours de celui qui crachera le plus sur le Garçon qui a Survécu, Julian et Sebastian auraient du mal à se départager. Pauvre Potter, il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent régulièrement.

Ce sont de bons soldats de Voldemort, trop intelligents pour être lobotomisés mais aussi trop stupides pour se rendre compte de l'absurdité de leur situation. La contradiction fait partie inhérente de la famille Nott, de toute façon. Et la susceptibilité aussi. Théodore aurait du mal à l'oublier. Pour un peu qu'il regarde un des deux de travers, ce qui arrive souvent, car, après tout, il n'a aucune raison de faire semblant d'apprécier ces deux abrutis paranoïaques, il sait qu'il aura des ennuis. Oh, ils ne vont pas le pousser dans l'escalier ou essayer de l'empoisonner, non. Eux sont dignes de la réputation de subtilité des Nott. Et ils savent.

Ils savent exactement où et comment frapper pour être efficaces. Ils savent que Théodore n'accorde aucune importance aux menaces sur sa personne, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Mais ils savent également ce qui compte pour lui, et c'est sur ça qu'ils jouent.

Théodore ne se souvient pas exactement du moment où ils ont compris, mais du jour au lendemain, leur indifférence bien agréable s'est changée en amusement sadique. Ils se jouent de sa faiblesse avec un talent qui rendrait leur père fier. Sans doute l'est-il, en fait. Difficile de croire que Balthazar Nott puisse ignorer que ses deux fils aînés font tout pour détruire son petit dernier. Il le sait donc et il s'en moque, ce qui n'étonne aucun des principaux intéressés.

Quand Théodore voulait trouver des excuses à son père, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était par amour pour tous ses fils qu'il ne voulait pas voir leurs discordes. Mais Théodore a grandi et il a renoncé à se voiler la face. La famille Nott est un ramassis d'égoïstes dégénérés, dont les trois quarts ne savent même pas situer ce qui est pourtant le plus important pour eux: leur nombril.

Théodore les déteste tous autant qu'ils sont. Il n'y en a aucun qui trouve grâce à ses yeux, car, de toute façon, lui ne trouve pas grâce aux leurs. La brebis galeuse de la famille, voilà comment ils le voient. Que ce soit Hector la grande brute ou Julian et Sebastian les deux sadiques, sans oublier le vieux débris Balthazar, ils le jugent alors qu'ils ne valent pas mieux que lui.

Ils sont même encore pires. Lui au moins a des émotions, même si elles ne sont que rarement positives. La haine, la rancœur ou la colère, voilà son quotidien. Trois émotions brûlantes pour ceux qui ont laissé dépérir les deux fleurs fragiles qui embellissaient ce jardin à l'abandon qu'est leur famille. Car Balthazar n'a rien fait quand sa femme, la douce et sage Pénélope a commencé à s'affaiblir. Il l'a laissée se faner doucement, sous son regard indifférent.

Julian et Sebastian, eux, ont été les bourreaux du petit bourgeon triste que Pénélope a laissé derrière elle. Timothy n'a pas supporté la mort de sa mère, et les jumeaux, que la faiblesse insupporte, l'ont achevé de leurs mots. Le petit Timothy, l'innocent Timothy, l'agneau du sacrifice si attaché à la brebis galeuse… Quand le cynisme le prend, Théodore se dit que de toute façon, Timothy n'aurait pas survécu longtemps.

Alors maintenant le manoir des Nott est vide, ou en tout cas, il l'est pour Théodore, car ceux qui y vivent ne méritent même pas qu'on les considère comme des êtres humains. Théodore est tout seul dans ce manoir sordide, et il se surprend à rêver être de retour à Poudlard. Il compte chaque jour sur le calendrier jusqu'à la fin des vacances comme il compte les allusions de Julian à leur défunte mère et les moqueries de Sebastian sur la faiblesse de leur frère décédé. Il compte aussi les jours qui le séparent de la majorité et cette échappatoire lui permet de ne pas sombrer dans la folie furieuse. Théodore attend chaque jour prochain avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'impatience.

Et quand il s'ennuie, Théodore pense aux Draco Malfoy et autres Blaise Zabini, fiers de leur sang soi-disant pur. S'ils prenaient une seconde pour penser autre chose qu'à leur nombril, ils se rendraient compte à quel point ce sang est vicié. La consanguinité produit des fils à papa blonds jusqu'au cerveau, des fils à maman à l'ego surdimensionné et des fils dont personne ne veut qui se moquent intérieurement des deux autres catégories.

Théodore se demande si ces deux là et tous les autres sont satisfaits de leurs familles ou si eux aussi, quand l'ennui les prend, rêvent au jour où ils pourront laisser derrière eux une partie de leur fardeau. Car il sait pertinemment que même s'il choisit une autre voie que les ténèbres, il y aura toujours des murmures sur son chemin et des doigts pointés dans son dos. Ça fait partie de l'héritage que lui laissera Balthazar, à défaut d'autre chose. De la méfiance et de la haine.

Alors parfois, souvent, même, Théodore se dit qu'il préfèrerait être orphelin.

FIN.


End file.
